Mad Doofers
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Might I have a word with the 'Mad Doofers? No Yaoi, just humor and snowballs. Oh, and friendship, of course. You can't have snowball wars without friendship, right? Takes place during Vampire Knight Guilty. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.


Rose: My first Vampire Knight story! Um, this takes place when Aidou-sempai stays behind during the holidays.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Plain and simple.

* * *

Zero ducked behind a tree and started climbing_. Gotta move fast, the enemy can't catch up with you. Be a moving target._ He dropped down and started army-crawling his way through the snow. There was a sudden movement behind Zero made him jump. He turned to see a bunny hopping away from a bush. Zero sighed in relief and kept crawling until he reached a small hill. He expertly rolled down it when an unnoticed projectile, cold and spherical, came hurtling toward him.

DOOF!

"..."

DOOF! DOOF! DOOF DOOF DOOF!

Zero wiped the snow off his face and looked up at his attackers. "Might I have a word with the 'Mad Doofers'?"

Zero's said attackers, better known as Aidou Hanabusa of the Night Class and Yuuki Cross of the Day Class grinned down at him. Each had a snowball in their hand.

Except for Aidou. He had two, one in each hand.

"Sure thing, Kiryuu. Yuuki-chan, can you help him up? My hands are full." Aidou's grin widened.

Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand and helped him up. "Zero, this would be a lot more fun if you weren't so against it."

Zero groaned. All this trouble had started when everyone looked out to find the grounds of Cross Academy covered in a neat blanket of snow. Aidou was so excited he came running over in his pj's! And while Yuuki and Aidou were ecstatic to have all this snow, Zero thought of playing in the snow as a childish game. Therefore, Yuuki and Aidou, or dubbed by Zero as 'The Mad Doofers', had been trying to pelt Zero with snowballs all afternoon in an attempt to get him to play. It wasn't working, but at the rate Yuuki and Aidou were going, it wasn't long before Zero broke.

Aidou did his famous chibi-boy pout, the very one that melted fangirls at his feet. "Please, Kiryuu? Stop being a killjoy and lighten up!" His fingers curled around the snowball in his left hand, itching to throw it.

Apparently, Aidou's pout had no effect on Zero. "So not playing in the snow is being a killjoy? Oh please. _Grow up."_

That did it. "Grow up? Grow up?! EXCUSE ME! I am a fully grown vampire, in both mind AND stature!" Aidou thrashed at Zero. Yuuki held him back. "Aidou-sempai, control yourself, please!" Aidou decided to unleash his fury in the ball of snow in his hand. He flung it at Zero. There was a sound of a grunt at the sphere hit Zero and he fell into the snow, face first. Aidou drew back laughing. Zero wiped the snow off his face. "That's it." He rolled some snow into his hand and formed it into a perfect ball. Zero walked over to Aidou, who was still laughing, and thrust the snowball down Aidou's jacket.

Aidou jumped up and screamed. "That's what you get, Idol-sempai." Zero smirked. Gingerly, Aidou reached down into his jacket and pulled out the snowball.

"Yuuki-chan! It's a snowball, and you know what that means." Aidou grinned. "Zero returned fire! It's war!" Yuuki cried happily, punching the air.

Zero's eyes got wide. "Oh no. No no no." But at the same time, he was smiling. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

* * *

"I, Aidou Hanabusa, declare you, Zero Kiryuu, a 'Mad Doofer'." Zero grinned at Aidou, who grinned back. The sun was setting on the field. All in all, Zero had a fun time. Snow was a lot more fun than he thought. The three of them had gone on an 'all for one, one for all' war since Zero joined the battle, and it was all fair game, until Aidou started using his ice powers to own Zero and Yuuki. Then they all got bored and started rolling down the huge hill. Then they started another snowball war until it was time to go in for hot cocoa.

"Thank-you. This is a huge honor for me, as you can imagine." Zero joked. "I'd like to thank all the little people..." By this time, Aidou was rolling in the snow, howling with laughter. Was this the same Zero?

"Zero! Aidou-sempai! If you don't come in now, I'll drink your hot cocoa!" Yuuki warned.

Zero started straight ahead, with Aidou right behind him, both yelling "Absolutely not!"

* * *

Kain Akatsuki sighed. Winter break was over, and the rest of the Night Class was back. Aidou seemed to have enjoyed his time off. Zero seemed...different. Happier. Did Aidou do something?

Suddenly, many projectiles, cold and spherical, came hurtling at Kain. He turned around, but-too late!

DOOF!

"..."

DOOF! DOOF! DOOF DOOF DOOF DOOF!

Kain wiped the snow off his face to stare at his cousin Aidou, Yuuki Cross, and the unlikely culprit Zero Kiryuu.

"Might I have a word with the 'Mad Doofers'?"

* * *

Rose: Thanks for reading! Please review! (chibi-girl pout)

Aidou: I taught her that.

Rose: When did you get here?

DOOF!

Rose: I should have seen that coming.


End file.
